


i see you even when i close my eyes

by koinoyokan (komorebim)



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Excessive use of petnames, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Good, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, This is, but not really, soft dom!minyhun, sub!jr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebim/pseuds/koinoyokan
Summary: he knows he must look like a mess, quite feels like one, he can feel the line of drool sticking to his cheek, his vision too blurry to make out Minhyun in front of him, but he knows the other man is glancing down at him with the most love-filled gaze he has ever been in the receiving end of, and that makes a warm feeling bloom inside his chest, reaching to his fingertips and making the corners of his eyes tingle.





	i see you even when i close my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is, truthfully, my very first attempt at writing smut properly and tbh i think it sucks ass, and not in a good way, please don't be too harsh i know it's not good.
> 
> also i know i tagged breathplay but really, it's just minhyun placing his hand on jonghyun's throat, i tagged it anyways just in case tho.

Jonghyun can feel the barely there touches, fingertips grazing the skin of his spine in a way that has him trembling slightly, moving until they’re tangling softly into his own –slightly damaged- strands of hair, he feels his breath hitching, thighs shaking as he struggles to hold on his weight on them, he sighs contently as he feels soft petal-like lips pressing just behind his ear.

“Is this okay?” Jonghyun hums, shivering as the hand holding his hip tightens just slightly, “I need words, love,” Jonghyun swallows the feeling of embarrassment coming from such an endearment, he never thought he would get to be here, that he would get to have this, to feel this cherished, but Minhyun has always had a way of throwing him off balance, of making him feel like he was walking on clouds.

“I…Yes, it’s fine,” he mumbles, burning face mushing against the pillow underneath him as Minhyun drapes his torso along Jonghyun’s own body, chest brushing against Jonghyun’s back, he can’t help the tiny noise coming from his mouth, not when Minhyun sinks deeper, pulls them tighter together.

He lets out a shuddering breath, melting into the sheets when Minhyun’s hand moves from his hair to wrap around his neck gently without any pressure, a reminder to Jonghyun’s foggy mind, he feels dizzy, feels like he’s seconds away from letting his mind float.

“So sweet for me, angel,” Jonghyun preened at the praise, whining softly under his breath and rising his hips just so, the action not going unnoticed by Minhyun, who chuckles softly, “my good boy, so good to me,” Jonghyun pants, knees slipping against the sheets as Minhyun draws his hips back, only to push deeper shortly after.

Jonghyun wishes his tongue didn’t feel like it was stuck to the roof of his mouth, wishes he could beg Minhyun to go faster but he’s reduced to whines and whimpers, he feels light, weightless as Minhyun’s hand tightens just the slightest bit around his throat, breathless moans falling from his mouth at the action, he doesn’t know how much time it passes, he must’ve been too pliant under Minhyun’s touch, as he slows down, lips pressing against his temple, “hey, baby, look at me,” Jonghyun whines, eyes glazing over, “c’mon, sweetheart, talk to me,” Minhyun coaxes, rocking softly into Jonghyun and eliciting a string of choked noises, blinking away the tears.

“’S good…so good, please,” his hips jump, seeking for whatever Minhyun is willing to give him.

“What is it, love? What do you need?” Minhyun’s hand moves away from his throat and Jonghyun can’t hold back the displeased sound he makes at the loss, eyes filling with tears.

“No…don’t,” He stopped forming coherent sentences by now, hand reaching back weakly in search of Minhyun bigger and stronger one, missing the warmth of his palm pressing against his adam’s apple, of the feeling of security and stability. Minhyun complies, fingers lacing against Jonghyun’s and pressing their joined hands next to Jonghyun’s head.

“Do you want to turn around for me?” Jonghyun nods, gasping as he feels Minhyun pulling out of him gently, clenching around the emptiness and pliantly letting his boyfriend manhandle him onto his back, he knows he must look like a mess, quite feels like one, he can feel the line of drool sticking to his cheek, his vision too blurry to make out Minhyun in front of him, but he knows the other man is glancing down at him with the most love-filled gaze he has ever been in the receiving end of, and that makes a warm feeling bloom inside his chest, reaching to his fingertips and making the corners of his eyes tingle.

He gets like this sometimes, overwhelmed with the love Minhyun never hesitates to shower him with, the older boy squirms, shivering under Minhyun’s wandering hands, yelping when Minhyun’s fingers brush against his nipples.

He blinks repeatedly, shuddering under Minhyun’s gaze, his brown eyes filled with warmth, “There you go, you look so pretty” Jonghyun knows he’s trembling, Minhyun notices too, smiling gently as he takes one of Jonghyun’s shaking hands in his own, bending down enough to place a gentle kiss on top of it, he doesn’t let go as he lines himself up again, bending down the rest of the way as he places his lips on top of Jonghyun’s in a soft kiss.

Jonghyun makes a choked up noise at the feeling of Minhyun entering him once again, but keeping the same pace the whole time, Jonghyun sobs softly when Minhyun’s lips depart from his own, making their way down his throat, “Can you touch me? Please? I’ve been good, I’ve been so good,” Jonghyun babbles, his cock jumping eagerly against his soft tummy, Minhyun hums and straightens up, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

“Of course, you’ve been so good, my sweet boy,” Jonghyun can feel his chest tight with love, eyes closing when Minhyun’s hand wraps around his cock, making him cry out at the slightest of touches, “Are you close?” Jonghyun nods eagerly, conflicted, he wants to push against Minhyun’s hips, chasing for the feeling of Minhyun’s cock brushing against his prostate, but his hips seem to have a mind of their own, snapping up against Minhyun’s loose fist, he can’t help but sob.

“Tighter, please, just a little, let me cum please,” Minhyun coos, placing a sweet kiss on his baby’s forehead, then tightening his hold on Jonghyun’s cock, jerking him at a slow pace, teasingly.

“You can cum like this, can’t you?” Jonghyun whines, clenching subconsciously around Minhyun’s cock, he can feel his fingertips tingle, his thighs haven’t stopped trembling since Minhyun entered him the first time, his lungs feel too small for his body, his head feels light and foggy.

There’s a sharp slap against Jonghyun’s soft thigh, making the boy cry out, his cock drooling against Minhyun’s fist, he feels humiliated at the way Minhyun’s fist closes at the entirety of it, knows he looks small next to Minhyun, but he loves it, loves to feel like this.

“I asked you a question, didn’t I, angel?” Minhyun’s eyes contrast the harshness of his words, his eyes show just how endeared he is at the display of submissiveness in front of him, and Jonghyun can’t help but preen, knowing he’s pleasing Minhyun, that he’s everything Minhyun ever wanted.

“Yes,” Jonghyun gasps, “I…I’m close,” He whines, clenching everytime Minhyun grinds deeper inside of him, his cock stretching him so good, filling him nicely, “Please, can I cum? I want to cum…sir, please,” He doesn’t realize that the title has fallen from his lips, but Minhyun does, inhaling sharply and he thrusts with a little force inside of Jonghyun, making him sob.

“What do you want, baby? Tell sir, and he will give it to you,” Jonghyun shakes as he takes Minhyun’s free hand, bringing it up to his neck, whimpering at the warm feeling, and Minhyun knows what he wants, he gets the message clearly, it’s not about taking Jonghyun’s breath away, it’s a claim, Jonghyun wants Minhyun to keep him grounded, so he does.

He snaps his hips a little harder, punching tiny noises out of Jonghyun’s lips, his palm placed on Jonghyun’s throat and Minhyun knows, he knows without asking, that this is where Jonghyun wishes to be, he watches as Jonghyun’s eyes close, tears falling freely as he moans, long and whiny, and his back arches, toes curling.

“That’s it…you’re so good, baby, you’ve been so good,” Minhyun’s hand moves away from Jonghyun’s throat, then slides out of the boy gently, said boy protests but watches through dark lashes as Minhyun’s hand moves over his own cock, head thrown back as he breathes heavily, hips twitching as he paints Jonghyun’s soft tummy, adding to the mess that’s already there.

Jonghyun looks worn out, still whining softly under his breath, like a puppy and Minhyun can’t help but feel completely smitten.

He bends down, placing soft kisses all around Jonghyun’s face, “You did so well, baby boy, you always make me proud,” Jonghyun closes his eyes, feeling his limbs heavy and heart full, this is where he belongs, in Minhyun’s arms, under his loving eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> this was terrible i'm so sorry


End file.
